The Plan Continues
by Yowl of Time
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREQUEL, 'OPERATION TAKARI'. T.K wants to propose to Kari, but has no idea how. The DigiDestined and the Royal Knights plot once again... Adventure/Tamers crossover sort of , TAKARI with some Joumi and TakatoxJeri
1. Phase 9 Conspiration, Once Again

**The Plan Continues**

**_In case you didn't know, this is the sequel to my first story, Operation Takari, so I recommend you to read that story first if you hadn't read it already. And of course, I don't own Digimon. Wish I did... *sigh* but enough with my rambling, on with the fic!_**

* * *

**Phase 9. Conspiration, once again**

**-July 18th, 2008, 9:00 pm, Ishida Residence-**

"T.K's later than usual," commented Gabumon. "That publishing thing must be pretty hard."

"The kid's twenty years old, and he still lives with you? Talk about brotherly love," said Tai to Matt from the couch while watching TV, shaking his head.

"Kari still lives in your house, Kamiya." Sora retorted from the kitchen. "I'll bet she's saving up like T.K is. They're not as senselss as you are, Taichi."

"Sure, sure, sticking up for your brother-in-law," shrugged Tai nonchalantly. "And to think that he's gonna be _my_ brother someday. Gives me the chills."

"Hey folks," said a redhaired man (he is a man, I suppose, as he's twenty-one and legally nineteen) as he entered throught the open door with an oversized ladybug at his side.

"Izzy, Tentomon, welcome!" biyomon chirped enthusiastically as everyone else added their greetings to the Bearer of Knowledge.

"So, Iz-man, wha brings a genius such as yourself to Ishida/Takenouchi's little love nest? Your research going well?" Tai asked grinning.

"All smooth," said Izzy cooly. "Not that such a research concerning the fundamentals of the Digital World and the Melded Universe has an ultimate end, anyway... oh right, I was passing

by when I got an e-mail from Mimi. She's comeing home from the honeymoon, first thing in the morning."

"Cool," grinned Matt. "During her wedding, I was so shocked that I didn't get to tease Joe enough. Looks like I get a second chance after all."

"I can' believe you never noticed that Mimi and Joe truly loved each other," teased Sora. "I think it all began during our first adventure, when Joe stayed behind to take care of Mimi.

Apparantly, she saw then that Joe was something more than just a shoulder to cry on."

"I guess we never believed that Joe was capable of being a romantic guy, like Matt when he's with you," shrugged Agumon. "Or Ken with Yolei. They're engaged, right?"

"Yeah, sure happened in a flash," agreed Tentomon. "It's kinda interesting that all the DigiDestined girls seem to be falling in love with another DigiDestined. You know, Takato's dating

Jeri and Ryo's suddenly going out with Rika and all."

"Then again, they were like that since forever," commented Biyomon, just as T.K walked into the house with Patamon on his head as usual, shouting "We're home!"

"Hey Teeks, just in time for a party!" Tai called out to him, and noticed that the Bearer of Hope seemed uncharacteristically nervous and awkward about something.

"Hey squirt, I've heard that you've _finally _finished your book," said Matt, also noticing. "So what's with that dying-animal expression? Had a fight with Kari or something?"

"No... I'm planning on something rather opposite..." mumbled T.K, looking a bit embarassed and fingering something small in his right pocket. "I'm glad I found you all here. I could use a

little advice on something..."

"Oho!" Tai exclaimed , suddenly bolting up from the couch and louging at T.K. The years spent in the Digital World and on the soccer field had toughened up the Courage-Bearer's body to

an extent he had no trouble at all somersaulting, landing in front of a startled T.K and swiping the object in his pocket, all in less than two seconds.

"Hey!" T.K protested indignantly as Tai triumphantly held the little box into the air and yelled: "It looks like we'll be holding yet another wedding within months!'

"Thanks for announcing it to the whole world!" T.K groaned and snatched the ring box from the gloating DigiDestined leader just before he was attacked by a huge group hug.

"T.K, you're finally proposing to Kari!" Sora cried in delight.

"The two of you will be perfect together," said Gabumon, looking very pleased.

"Prodigious, this is more than a simple congratulations," said Izzy. "So the question is: Why the crappy expression then?"

"Yeah, you should be on cloud nine..." Tai cut himself off mid-speech, observing T.K's closely as if having detected something. "Aha," he said, a childlike grin speading across his face. "I

see what's the problem, Takeru Takaishi. You're damn freakin' nervous."

"Does it show that much?" T.K murmured, blushing a little. He then straightened his face and said: "But of course I'm nervous, Tai. I have absolutely no idea _how_ the heck I should be

proposing to Kari, and this is one event in my life that I seriously don't wanna screw up, you know?"

"We know, man. We know," said Matt comfortingly, claspig his brother's shoulder. "I'd love to help, but if you want a really good advice - and a plan - on how to propose to the love of

your life, it's better to stick with the experts."

"Experts?" T.K asked blankly, a th Bearer of Friendship retreived his celly from his pocket and began to diala number. Izzy peeked in to see the address, then paled.

"My guess was correct, then." Tai chuckled, seeing the Knowledge-Bearer's expression.

"Hello, the Royal Knights Headquarters," spoke a cool female voice from the receiver; only one being in the universe could speak those words in that tone.

"Me and my big mouth, muttered T.K, slapping his hand over his face.

* * *

**-Next Morning, the Royal Knights Headquarters-**

"Welcome back, Sir Kido and Lady Tachikawa," said Alphamon politely as the Royal Knights and the DigiDestined warmly greeted the newlyweds and their Digimon. Joe and Mimi certainly

looked very happy, and Gomamon and Palmon seemed proud as well. "You're just in time to hear the good news."

"What good news?" Joe asked, a bit puzzled. "And why isn't Kari here? I thought all of us were going to gather here."

"'cause I've gotten better at keeping secrets, Joe," chuckled Tai.

"Explain away, then," said Dynasmon with a smirk, having already guessed the topic from T.K's expression.

"Right... so, you all know that my band's farewell concert is being held in August 1st, right?" Matt asked, mostly getting positive answers.

"A special event for a special day," chuckled Omnimon.

"Aw, why did you have to go in hiding, man?" Davis complained. "I liked the Teenage Wolves!"

"Thanks, kid, but so do legions of crazy fangirls that keeps knocking on my dressroom begging for entrance, autographs, and Sovereign-knows-what-else," said Matt dryly. "And besides,

I'm not so teenage anymorenow that I'm a married guy of twenty-three and about to become a dad, right?"

"WHAT?!" About thirty people and Digimon burst out at once. All eyes turned on the Bearer of Love, who smiled meekly.

"Surprise," she said cheekily.

"I'm so happy for you, Sora!" Yolei, Mimi, Jeri and Crusadermon squealed (A/N: A Royal Knight _squealing_?!) all at once.

"You're goin to be a mother," said Palmon, her grin threatening to split her face.

"Real congratulations, Matt." T.K told his brother sincerely, as Tai slapped him on the shoulder.

"Just felt like I'd tell you all here," he murmured.

"Indeed, and you did good to tell us." Magnamon replied.

"Yes, but back to the point!" Tai yelled out for attention, which he got. "Like Matt said, the concert will be held in August 1st, our first anniversary to the Digi-World. But now, it is required

that you all attend the concert, because our loverboy T.K here has certain plans to make the day even more special!"

"How did you know I was going to propose on August 1st?!" T.K exclaimed in shock, then turned beet red upon realizing what he had just said.

Deep silence. And then -

"OH MY SOVEREIGN, T.K, YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA PROPOSE TO KARI!!!" Yolei screamed, looking as if she would start kissing the person nearest to her; in fact she did, as it was Ken.

Her outburst snapped the others out of their shock, and they all warmly congratualted the blushing T.K.

"Now none of us will be missing out of this concert," said Terriermon with a smile.

"That was the idea," spoke up Leopardmon. "But there's one more thing. I've already thought of the basic plans for the proposal, so I was hoping that you would help us add some flesh

to the specifics. Are you up for it?"

"Such kind, altruistic beings we are," began Tai with a grin.

"HELL YEAH, WE WILL!" Everyone roared out at once, even Rika and Renamon.

"Oh boy," T.K muttered, sweatdropping. Crusadermon let out a pleased chuckle.

"May we see the engagement ring, Sir Takaishi?" Alphamon requested to the Bearer of Hope politely. Nodding somewhat reluctantly, T.K slowly took out the little box and opened it to

reveal a pair of beautiful golden rings, gleaming in the morning light.

"Plain but pretty," commented Jeri approvingly. "Kari will like that."

"But it could use a little special touch," said Dynasmon, leaning down and whispering something into T.K's ear. Whatever he had said had apparantly enlighted the Bearer of Hope greatly,

for when the Exalted Knight pulled back and said "Do I have your permission?", he answered: "If you give your word that you will make them perfect for me, Dynasmon."

"Upon my honor as a Royal Knight," vowed the Passionate Warrior solemnly as T.K handed the box over to him.

* * *

**-That Afternoon, Kamiya Residence- **

**Ding-Dong!**

"Coming, Tai!" Kari and Gatomon scrambled over to the door and opened it quickly, only to step back in surprise as a ten-feet-tall warrior ducked under the door frame and entered with a

grunt. Then Kari pulled herself together and said "Oh, sorry, Omnimon. I'm not exactly used to you entering the house in one piece."

"I was in a hurry," chuckled Omnimon even as his data dissolved and reformed into four entities, who were now so used to merging together and splitting back apart that they didn't even

stagger as they greeted Kari and Gatomon.

"I just came here to ask you for a favor, Kari," grinned Matt, continuing where Omnimon had left off.

"Oh, okay," said Kari, a little perplexed. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you know that my band's farewell concert is in August 1st, right?" Kari nodded. "Well, I've invited some of the DigiDestined in it to sing a few songs for us, so I was just wondering..

would you like to be interested?"

"What, me?" Kari asked, startled. "I-I'm not sure if I'm good enough...I mean, I have a stage fright and all..."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Gatomon put in.

"You're too modest, Kari. It's not as if you're tone deaf," snorted Tai. "I mean, you _should _sound better than Gennai singing, you know. We literally had to bully him to participate..."

The idea of Gennai singing on-stage was so hilarious that they six people all got a good laugh out of it for a full minute before Kari agreed to join.

"This is your song," said Matt as he handed several sheets of music over to Kari. Her face brightened immediately upon seeing the title of the song.

"It _is _your favorite," shrugged Agumon. "You've got the song memorized."

"You still need to drop by a few times to rehearse, Kari," said Gabumon a little teasingly.

"I'll be there," assured Kari, smiling. "Does T.K get to sing as well?" She couldn't help asking.

"He will sing right after you; what are we going to do without my sweet little brother?" said Matt with a knowing laugh. "The idea suits you, yes?"

Kari nodded happily. _Perhaps, _she thought. _this concert might just turn out to be awesome. _

* * *

_**To be continued. R&R!**_


	2. Phase 10 Prelude to Surprise

**Phase 10. Prelude to Surprise**

**_For the umpteenth time, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! WISH I DID, THOUGH!!!_**

* * *

**-August 1st, 2008, 9:00PM, The Concert Hall-**

BlackWarGreymon hovered over the hyperexcited crowd in their seats, hoping that the darkness of the night would conceal his ebony armor. He had taken to roaming the world after the

Melding, battling worthy opponents now and then to keep his claws sharp and remind himself that the purpose of life is never achieved until death claims him. Why he had decided to

come here was a mystery even to him.

_Perhaps I had missed having friends more than I thought, _he mused, blending in with the Digimon crowds, his eyes fixed on the stage.

"Thank you all for bothering to witness this last farewell from the Teenage Wolves!" Matt didn't keep him waiting for long. The crowd erupted into earsplitting cheers and screams - much

to BlackWarGreymon's annoyance - as the Bearer of Friendship leaped onto the stage followed by his band members and their parter Digimon.

"Regrettably, this is the last time the Teenage Wolves will be performing on-stage - " he had to wave his hand for silence as disappointed wails began ringing out of the audience. " - but

let us minimize that regret by making his the most unforgettable night ever since the Melding, which had brought our two worlds and races together. So, in thanks to all those who had

fought by our side to see this day, I invite them onstage today. Now, ARE YOU RADY FOR SOME MUSIC?!"

"YES!!!" The crowd bellowed as one. The stage went dark, and only Matt was visible under the spotlight. From the darkness drums began to roll, followed soon by the guitars. Finally Matt

joined in the music himself, singing:

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working_

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight, I start the fire_

_Tonight, I break away - _

At that moment, the entire stage brightened once again. Gasps rose out form the crowd; the Teenage Wolves were still there, but there were new additions of Tai, Davis, Ken, Takato,

Henry, Ryo and Kazu, each of them holding a guitar and singing along with the band:

_BREAK! Away from everybody_

_BREAK! Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places!!_

"Oh yes," BlackWarGreymon muttered as the screamng fans became wilder than ever. "This is gonna be one hell of a night..."

* * *

**-Backstage- **

"So no one has a complete idea of who's singing and when?" Gatomon asked, perplexed.

"No one but me and a few others," anwered Matt, grinning. "To build up the suspense, you know."

"And that's supposed to explain why T.K isn't here?" Asked a distressed Kari.

"He has... things to do before he comes," said Izzy, frowning. "I'm afraid he'll probably arrive after your performance, but don't worry, Kari. He'll make it for his own song."

"Bummer," sighed Kari wistfully, listening to Gennai singing outside:

_Put your faith in what you must belive in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_And guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_In this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread this land beneath your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family..._

* * *

**-On-stage-**

_I like my town, with a little drop of poison_

_Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane_

_I'm all alone; I smoke my friends down to the filter_

_But I feel much cleaner after it rains_

_And she left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall_

_She always had that little drop of poison..._

Cody sat btween Yolei and Kenta, desperately searching for his jaw that he had dropped on the floor while his eyes remained fixed on the Undead Digimon singing on the piano.

"Who the hell invited _Mummymon_?" Yolei wondered hoarsely (Her voice was out 'cause she was cheering for her fiance a bit too loud).

"And who knew that creep could sing like that?" Snickered Ogremon, who was sitting behind them.

"I suppose Matt felt like being generous," Rika muttered beside him. "After all, _that creep _is on our side now..."

* * *

**-Beneath the stage-**

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Every day from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we_

_Will celebrate..._

T.K sighed as he listened to Takato and Jeri performing directly above him, probably dancing around together. He was very well aware that Kari was backstage as well, most probably

worried about where he was. He felt guilty hiding from her like this, but he had to do this; in the end, she will be happy.

"You okay down there, son?" A quiet voice asked from behind. T.K whirled around to see that Tai had come down through the hatch from backstage.

"Yeah," he lied. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Through a few more songs, I'm afraid." Tai told him, a wry smile on his face. Seeing T.K's expression, he added: "Kari's going to love this, you know. Before you know it, I'll be your official

brother-in-law in a flash.

"Okay," said T.K, then added: "Thanks."

* * *

**-Backstage-**

_A single thread on a tapestry, though its color brightly shines_

_Can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think its more important than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life,_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

"My lord..." Crusadermon seemed close to tears as she watched her leader singing from backstage. This time, even Kari couldn't argue with her passion, though; Alphamon was a

surprisingly good singer. Even the crowd was shocked into an attentive silence.

"Chill, Crusadermon," grunted Craniamon as he slung over his guitar. "Your song was pretty damn good too. Did you see the people fainting all over the place?"

"I think _I'm _gonna faint when we go up stage," muttered Dynasmon as he adjusted the microphone.

Kari stared at the Exalted Knight. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was," Dynasmon replied sullenly.

"No need to be embarassed," purred Gatomon. "I've seen you sing before when you were Wizardmon, and I swear, you've gotten better."

"You've watched us practicing," groaned Magnamon, slapping his hand over his face.

"I don't think there was any need, as Omnimon was rapping loud enough to be heard from the moon..." chuckled Gallantmon, much to Omnimon's chagrin.

* * *

**-On-stage-**

_It's my life, and it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life, my heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

_I juswt wanna live while I'm alive_

_It'.Life!_

The crowd erupted into earsplitting cheers for the eighth time today as the Tenage Wolves finished their song and Matt bowed down. Joe adjusted his glasses, wondering who's coming

up next and when Kari's turn will come.

"Thank you, thank you," Matt was still saying as his band members retreated to the back. Then he said: "Alright folks, before we move on to the next song, I would like to use this place

to personally congratulate my fellow DigiDestined Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa, who had returned about two weeks ago from their honeymoon. Ah, there you are, Joe!"

Gomamon had chosen that moment to wave at the Bearer of Friendship, who quickly made sure that everyone realize that the Bearer of Dilligence was among them. Joe blushed,

wondering why the heck was Matt doing this to him. "I'm allergic to popularity," he muttered.

"Hey Joe, why aren't you with Mimi?" Matt called out to him. "We were dying to see you watch us singing holding hands!"

"Uhh..." Joe stuttered as some people began laughing.

"I can tell you why," said a cool, female voice as its owner confidently walked out to the stage wearing a striking green dress, with a plantlike Digimon with a pink flower on her head

skipping around her in delight. In shock Joe recognized Mimi and Palmon, the same time that Mimi noticed him and winked.

Matt grinned and handed his microphone over to the Bearer of Purity as the music began to ring out. Then, in a voice that threatened to melt the 24-year-old doctor's heart, she sang:

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too, I know you do_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knee_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

"Oh man," Joe murmured, going red all over.

* * *

**-About five minutes later, backstage-**

"I don't believe this," Kari muttered in numb shock as she and Gatomon watched the scene unfolding on the stage from behind.

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me up first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can_

The audience were in an odd state as well, some staring at the performers in hypnotized awe, some cheering their throats out, and some rolling on the floor laughing.

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches everytime they lie_

_A face that laughs everytime they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

Omnimon, on the other hand, seemed so immersed in this own rapping that he was oblivious to everything around him. Craniamon, Leopardmon and UlforceVeedramon appeared to be in

similar states with their guitars, and Gallantmon was hammering away at the drums as if his life depended on it.

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too, right inside the sssskin-_

Just as Omnimon finished his line, Magnamon (who was the DJ)'s fingers suddenly began flicking madly across the controls, just as Dynasmon pushed himself forward, stole Omnimon's

microphone, and screamed into it:

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside that's right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside that's right beneath my SKINNNN!_

"What the hell..." Kari muttered, in the exact same moment that T.K uttered the same words directly below her.

"Meet the Royal Knights Band," chuckled Matt.

* * *

_**Uhhhh.... sorry for the lameness... I just wanted to drag in a few songs and fun to the concert itself, but don't worry, Kari's turn will come right after the RKB (Royal Knights Band...rofl), and then it's Takari time again! By the way, the songs used in this chapter are: 'Break' by Three Days Grace, 'Two Worlds' by Phil Collins, 'Little Drop of Poison' by Tom Waits, 'Everyday' from High School Musical, 'Through Heaven's Eyes' by Bryan Stokes Mitchell, 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi, 'I Wanna Love You Forever' by Jessica Simpson, and finally 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. R&R! And obviously, I don't own any of these songs.**_


	3. Phase 11 Love Story

**Phase 11. Love Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Etemon: I didn't know that! *Gets kicked in the ass* Ow...

* * *

**-The dressing room-**

"Kari, you're next!" Gatomon told her excitedly as the Royal Knights finally finished their performance outside.

"Okay," breathed Kari as she got to her feet. She was garbed in a pretty white dress with a pinkish tinge; the Bearer of Light blushed upon noticing how similar the outfit looked to a

wedding dress. The Crest of Light was sewed onto the chest, and the crest itself was hanging down from its tag right above it.

As she walked toward the stage entrance she spotted the Royal Knights exiting it, a majority of them looking exhausted. Dynasmon and Omnimon, who were the vocals, especially

seemed quite ready to faint on the spot.

"Good luck," they still managed to tell Kari smiling as they passed each other.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

"Alright folks, time's passing, this contest is coming to an end!" She could hear Matt yelling out to the crows as she waited right in front of the door. "The next song is going to be sung by

- guess who! Anyone? Care to try?"

"KingEtemon!" Someone shouted out from the audience, causing everyone to crack up.

"Matt Ishida!" Screamed a female voice from nearby.

"Heh, nice try kids, but no." Matt smirked. "Lemme give you a hint; the person in question is my best friend's little sister, who also happens to be the girlfriend of my cute little brother - "

"Hikari Kamiya!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Yolei, you cheater!" Matt yelled back. More laughter. "But what can I say? Since our happy friend has kindly blabbed it all out for your sake, let us welcome with a loud applause, the

Light-Bearer HIKARI KAMIYA!!"

"This is it," Kari whispered to herself before stepping out to face the audience.

* * *

**-Understage-**

T.K, having just changed into his tux, was about to open the hatch to get back up when it opened to reveal Crusadermon looking down at him.

"What kept you? She's out right now!" She whispered urgently as she pulled the Bearer of Hope up with her strong hand.

"Sorry, Crusadermon, this tux is rather hard to wear..." was all that T.K managed to say before the Exalted Knight pushed him all the way to the stage curtain. Peeping out through the

thin opening, he saw Kari dressed in a dazzling pink-white dress facing the crowd. He looked down at his own outfit, but snapped his head up as Kari spoke:

"Before I begin, I would like to dedicate this song to my... _boyfriend..._" - she had to pause blushing as delighted coos began to ooze out of the crowd - "...who unfortunately probably isn't

here. But I believe that our hearts will be connected, no matter how far apart we are. This I believe, because it is he who had taught me to hope for such things."

T.K smiled to himself; what had he done to deserve her? she had this natural innocence and tenderness that automatically charmed any soul that she encountered - well, a certain blond,

blue-eyed boy more so than others.

Kari had finished her speech, and the band began to play the familiar music. T.K held his breath, allowing the familiar melody to envelop him, as she slowly closed her eyes, raised the

microphone to her lips, and sang:

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

As soon as she began singing, Kari was surprised to find her stage fright melt away with all of her other fears. This was fate's chance given to her to sing her heart out, and she was

using it to its fullest potential. In her mind, the crowd and the stage were already gone. There was just T.K, with Kari telling him the words that she had wanted to tell him for so long,

words that made her love this song:

_And I said: "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

T.K stifled a gasp. He could easily tell that Kari was meaning every word of the lyrics. Did she care for him _that _much? He could almost believe that he really was her Romeo, ready to come

and take her to her happy place.

_And I am, _he told himself, glancing at the box he was holding in his hands.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said: "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's so re-eal_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

Kari sighed quietly, eyes still closed, as the interlude rang out. She was surprised that even her stage fright couldn't swamp out her disappointment in T.K being unable to hear this, but

before she could ponder on it it was her turn to sing again:

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

This was T.K's chance. Silently slipping out from behind the curtain directly behind Kari, he quickly motioned the crowd to be silent in case they reacted to his sudden appearance, and

began to creep towards his unsuspecting love, who still sang with her eyes closed:

_And I said: "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

Suddenly, Kari realized that someone was beside her. Without pausing, the opened her eyes and turned right -

_Is this in the head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

The music stopped. Kari held her breath, shocked to her core. Dead silence reigned among the audience.

T.K, wearing a handsome black tux with golden edges, the Crest of Hope shining on his chest and from its tag, was kneeling in front of Kari, holding out an open box to her. Kari gaped at

the ring inside it, a beautiful thing with a ruby embedded on the top. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the Crest of Light was carved inside the jewel. T.K was wearing a ring

himself, this one adorned with a sapphire with the Crest of Hope shining inside. Kari saw the hope glimmering in his cerulean eyes, and knew that her own maroon ones were glistening

with light that was reflected off her tears.

T.K slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off Kari, the ring box still held out to her. Smiling angelically, he took out a hidden microphone and began to sing just as the music resumed:

_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say-_

"YES!!!" Kari half-screamed in joy, throwing her arms around her love. T.K hugged her back passionately, using the moment to slip the ring on her finger. She responded by suddenly

pulling his head closer and kissing him, who returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

They didn't even notice the crowd going hysterics with wild cheers and applauses, and barely aware that their fellow DigiDestined and the Royal Knights had all leaped onto the stage to

congratulate the happy couple. It was just like two years ago, when they first admitted their love for each other; Hope and Light, bound together. But this time, they knew that they had

eighteen other Crests to thank as well.

"Mischief managed," Kari heard Tai tell Matt with a smirk, and smiled at her brother.

"Thanks again," she told him, who grinned back. Looking at her ring again, she asked T.K (her fiance, she realized in delight), "This isn't an ordinary jeweler's work. Who carved the Crests

into the ring? They're beautiful beyond words."

"One of the best lapidary the world has ever known," chuckled the Bearer of Hope, nodding at Dynasmon. Noticing Kari and Gatomons' astinoshed looks, the Exalted Knight showed the

gems embedded in his palms and shrugged.

"I'm glad you like it," he mumbled embarassedly and was about to back off to make room for the others when Kari took his hand. Two maroon eyes looked into the Passionate Warrior's

green ones, brimming with gratitude.

"It's perfect, Dynasmon," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Thank you," repeated Gatomon, suddenly climbing onto Dynasmon's shoulder and kissing his cheek quickly before leaping back down. The Exalted Knight blushed at the sudden gesture

as he numbly felt his cheek, causing his comrades to burst out laughing.

"Way to go, brother," chuckled Craniamon as he headlocked the still-dazed Dynasmon.

"Does this mean I get to live with Gatomon?" Patamon asked as he flew down from his perch on T.K's head, glancing hopefully at Gatomon who giggled lightly (pun intended).

"More than that, Patamon." T.K smiled as he looked at Kari, who beamed back.

"Much, much more than that."

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

* * *

**_Yup, that's the end of this fic, but hey, I've still got a sequel! This one's gonna concern T.K and Kari's wedding, and while the plot may be a little duller, the character list gets an extension. Until I post that, R&R! Oh and by the way, everybody knows Taylor Swift's 'Love Story', right?_**


End file.
